


Poetry Is Best When It's Spoken Directly To The Intended.

by lesbonaruto



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F, just some sappy fluff and poetry, literally fight me, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbonaruto/pseuds/lesbonaruto
Summary: Kyuubei writes Otae a poem. It's really sappy.
Relationships: Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Poetry Is Best When It's Spoken Directly To The Intended.

I’ve loved you when we were children. When your hair brushed your shoulders and your eyes sparkled with wild abandon. When you still allowed yourself to play with the other kids, laugh with the other kids. Before you had to grow up, too fast, too soon. 

I’ve loved you since your brother fell down in the park and you picked him back up, cooing a soothing melody and kissing his knee all better. I’ve loved you since you put a bandaid on it and told him to get back up. You were strong for him, and I loved you. 

You stood up for me in front of the other children, and I loved you. You held your ground in front of bullies, and I loved you. 

You closed off after the death of your parents, and I loved you. You stood by me, and I stood by you. And I loved you.

I loved you with both my eyes when I had them. I love you no less when I only have one. 

I loved you and I made you cry when I took you away. I hurt you and you forgave me and I love you for it. 

I love you when you cook and burn everything you touch. You're a blazing fire, and I love you but I could never hope to contain you. 

I love you when you put on a fake smile and deal with an annoying customer. I know your fist aches to punch his nose in, but you hold yourself back, ever the picture of grace and restraint. And sometimes you do punch them in the face, and I love your incredible strength as the offending patron flies through the wall. 

I love you when you stand strong to protect what you love. I love you when you have hold a naginata with a firm grip, ready to defend Kabukicho with your life if need be. 

I love you from far away. And I love you when you’re right in front of me, and I have to tell you to stop worrying, and come back to bed. They'll be okay, I reassure you. The Yorozuya will always be okay. But you worry anyway, because you love them like you were family, or are family in some cases, and I love you for it. 

Otae Shimura, I loved you when we were children. And I’ve loved you ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway I just Love kyuutae and i need to write more for it. there's just not enough kyuutae content in this world!! what's up with that!! wlw content is scarce enough, but gintama practically hands us cannonical lesbians on a silver platter and this is the reaction? for shame. 
> 
> anyway i love kyuubei. i love otae. i love women. what's a girl to do? 
> 
> p.s. kond//otae is mlm/wlw solidarity and thats just facts sorry i make the rules 
> 
> p.p.s. please join me in the kyuutae revolution let's fuck shit up . or at least drop a comment or kudos, that's nice too.


End file.
